James Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Andromz
Summary: Edited! Woooo!


James Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Summary: When the Marauder's and " Lil' Red ", as Sirius affectionately calls Lily read the 3rd Harry Potter book and set off to find Harry Potter... even if it means a bit of time traveling.

Disclaimer: As much as this pains me to say it I don't actually own Harry Potter. Sucks doesn't it.

Warning contains Male/Male Pairing in later chapters.

*

Chapter One: Erm, Prongs, who's Harry?

"I'm bored" thirteen year old Sirius Black says to the common room at large.

"Read a book for once in your life" shot back Lily Evans.

"But Lil' Red, I don't wanna read a book" Sirius whined back.

"Don't call me Lil' Red" Lily shouted, walking over to the book shelf, grabbing a random book and throwing it at him. Sirius looked at the cover.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" he read aloud. "Oi, Jamesy" Sirius shouted at the black-haired boy, "do you have anyone in your family called Harry Potter?"

"Erm, no" said James after a thoughtful second. "Why?"

"Come and have a look at this book." Sirius replied, not answering his question. James jogged across the common room, jumping onto the couch next to Sirius .

"Whoa..." James exclaimed (rather loudly), after seeing the cover. "There's no one in my family called Harry Potter." Lily, becoming very annoyed about the stupidity of the boys and the racket they were making, went over to shut them up.

"Would you please shut up, some of us are trying to work here." she practically screamed at them. All James could do was hold the book up to Lily.

"So what it's a book, you have seen a book before haven't you? Or are you to "cool" for that?" she asked.

"Look at the cover." James said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Fine" Lily said, getting really pissed off. Taking the book Lily read the title. "Well, what's the problem?So there's a book that could about a person in your family- Potter's not exactly a rare name- so what? " she said rather bitterly.

"But that's the problem, there is no one in my family called Harry." said James, ignoring her comment about his sirname. Lily opened the cover of the book, looking at the date the book was published.

"Oh... fuck." she breathed, eyes widening in shock.

"What?" asked James and Sirius together, taking aback by the curse. Lily _never _swore. They had attracted the attention of Remus, who was sitting in the corner reading a book ('Werewolf High').

"This book was published in 1999" she said not quite believing it herself (a part of her- the bigger part- was suspicious of a prank).

"No way." said Remus out of the blue, coming over and checking the book for himself (Which said something, he _never _usually responds when reading Werewolf High). " Oh bollocks, she's right." he said, surprised. He suspected a James-Sirius prank less; it was a rule not to use books in Lily pranks (she'd skin them alive).

"Cool, let's read it." said Sirius in his usual laid back fashion.

"Yeah!" added James excitedly.

"Ok" said Remus and Lily, agreeing.

"Who wants to read it first?" asked Sirius.

"I will" volunteered Remus.

"Ooh, Ooh. I _love_ stories" shouted Sirius_, _using his hands to push him up and down on the couch, cross-legged.

"Shut up so I can start the story, you prat." Remus chided.

"Fine" Sirius huffed.

"Thank you."

"Stop with the thank you's and get on with the story!" urged James.

"Chapter one, Owl Post"

( A/n from now on the Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban will be written in bold)

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, He hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

"I _knew_ your family was munty" Sirius enthused to James (Resulting in Sirius getting a pillow thrown at him).

"I second that" said Lily, in a rare moment of agreement with Sirius;James glared at her.

"Let's just get on with the story" said Remus impatiently and he started to read.

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"It;s not weird being a wizard." said Lily.

"Yeah we know that, but wanting to do your homework... now that's weird" said James, now agreeing with Sirius that his family _was_ munty (a word Sirius had recently picked up).

"I'll have you know that I _like_ doing my homework" replied Remus and Lily at the same time, making them blush.

"Yeah... well, you're both weird." muttered Sirius.

Remus and Lily both hit him in the face. _Ooff._

"What is it, pick on Sirius day?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" James quipped, earning himself a whack around the head from Sirius. "That's it!" shouted James, grabbing Sirius by the hair and pulling him down to the floor (where he proceeded in punching Sirius repeatedly with Sirius putting up a strong fight and punching back).

With difficulty Remus pulled them apart, fixing up James's bleeding lip; Sirius's broken nose and black eye.

"Do you want to hear more of the book?" queried Lily.

" Yes" Sirius said squealing like a little kid, jumping back onto the couch with James quick to follow.

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his front in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a torch in one hand and a large leather-bound book ( **_**A History of Magic**_**, by Adalbert Waffling) propped open against the pillow.**

"Adalbert Waffling... Isn't he that Ravenclaw 7th year?" pondered Remus, pausing briefly.

"I think he is" said Sirius.

"Yeah, he is! We played a prank on him the other day, remember?" replied James.

"Oh yeah, turned him green and purple; yelling he was" chuckled Sirius.

"So you to remember him because you pranked him? So immature" grumbled Lily. Just as James was about to pull out his wand Remus started reading to avoid a fight, leaving them glaring at each other.

**Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feathered quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth century Was Completely Pointless – discuss**'.

"Haha! I agree. They _were_ pointless" said Sirius. Remus ignored this and kept reading.

**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up his nose, moved his torch closer to the book and read: **

_**Non-magic people ( more commonly know as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but were not very good at recognising it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no affect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burnt so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer than forty-seven times in various disguises.**_

"Weirdo..." concluded James.

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment.**

"Jesus." breathed Remus, looking at his watch. "It's elven in the morning and we started at seven!"

"We've only read one bloody page!" said Lily, adding "I'm going to bed." She left the group, making her way to the dorms.

"We better hit the sack too" observed James.

"What, has it been bad again?" asked Sirius.

"You know what I mean!" retorted James, as they, somewhat sleepily, made their way to the dorm.

*****

A/N: Woot! Overhaulled man. I was appalled by how many fucking mistakes there were!! I wanted to die... how could I have that up on there!? This has been changed... not just edited for spelling, etc.


End file.
